Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. He is also the main character of various manga based on the anime, including The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash & Pikachu, and Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. His starter Pokémon was a Pikachu that he received from Professor Oak after arriving late at his laboratory. In the Sun & Moon series, he becomes the first Champion of the Alola region's Pokémon League. He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Ash's pupils were not visible during the "Indigo League" through the "Diamond and Peal series", until the "Black and White series" made them more profound and distinguishable. Original series In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Best Wishes! In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Pokémon the Series: XY In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown Capri pants with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his Capri pants and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. Ash wears a silver Z-Ring on his left wrist which was later changed into a black Z-Power Ring. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any fingerless gloves. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian and Shamus. He is a role model for many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash's strategy is problem-solving a Pokémon battle, including thinking on his feet during a special match. His tactics throughout many episodes involve problem -solving battle issues and anything that relates to the Pokémon's special abilities. Even having inputs from his friends has helped Ash whenever he's stuck in a jam. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, hot-headed, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Ash does fear losing anyone he's really close to, his friends and family, but fears to lose his Pokémon family even more, due to the many times Team Rocket try to steal his Pokémon, also he fears of putting everyone he cares about endanger. Also, Ash fears that his Pokémon would leave him the way Pikachu almost did to him, after Team Rocket tried turning Pikachu against him when he had amnesia in the Ruby and Sapphire, Advanced Challenge, series but didn't hold any grudge against his best friend due to knowing that it wasn't his fault, but the other reason why he fears his Pokémon would leave him is that he didn't meet their expectation or wasn't strong enough for them. Because of his fears, Ash sometimes doubts his Pokémon potential which also affects his faith and trust in them as well, especially when some of them display a unique kind of power in their strengths, shown in the Diamond and Pearl series, Battle Dimension and Sinnoh League Victors, with his Infernape Blaze ability also this was shown in the XYZ series with his Greninja Ash-Greninja form and in the Sun and Moon, Ultra Adventures, series when his Lycanroc goes into a red-eye state. Ash almost lost himself because of his fears, shown in the XYZ series, if not for one of his friends, Serena, helping him get back on the right track and being reminded about why he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. However, Ash does put fear aside to help his Pokémon become stronger which slowly helps him get over his fears also because of it he was able to help the ones with a rare ability perfect their true power. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash also has a love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations, such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, and Team Skull, and Pokémon Poachers, such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J and other poachers, because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and would do bad stuff to them. He would risk his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash enjoys having Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate in the Pokémon League. Ash also has gone to the Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains for Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use Z-Moves. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pokemon characters